Rusard et Miss teigne: Quand l'amour dépasse le domaine du normal
by Mia Malefoy
Summary: Vous pensiez tout connaitre sur Rusard et Miss Teigne?FAUX!Voici leur véritable histoire qui va vous apprendre tout ce que vois vouliez savoir à leur sujet ,et surtout, remettre en doute tout ce que vous pensiez savoir...
1. Comment tout à commencé

Vous les connaissez tous : Rusard, bossu, les cheveux gras, grognon et pas sympathique.  
Miss Teigne, une chatte fidèle et ayant une relation privilégiée avec son maître.  
Mais savez-vous comment tout a commencé ? Non ? C'est normal, alors laissez-moi vous raconter...

49 ans plus tôt...

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Je suis si impatient ! Fini les moqueries de ces stupides Moldus sur mon physique ! Je vais apprendre la magie, et me venger en les transformant tous en fourmis, et ensuite, je les piétinerai !  
Je rentre dans le train quand soudain, je vois une superbe créature : elle a les cheveux bruns avec des reflets noirs. Quelques rondeurs, mais ça lui va bien. Ses cheveux sont ramenés en palmier sur le sommet de son crâne. Qu'elle est belle ! Je m'avance vers elle afin de tenter de faire connaissance.  
- B… bonjour, je m'appelle Rusard, et toi ?  
Elle me regarde, me détaille de la tête aux pieds, puis se retourne et reprend sa conversation avec une fille affublée de couettes et de lunettes rondes. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait snobé ! Personne ne me snobe !  
À en juger par leur conversation, la fille aux couettes et aux lunettes s'appelle Miranda, mais on la surnomme Mimi. Commençant à me sentir bête, je vais m'asseoir. J'ai en bruit de fond Miranda qui n'arrête pas de râler comme quoi les banquettes sont dures, les wagons trop petits... Merlin ! Que cette fille m'énerve ! Qu'elle vienne chez moi, on dort à cinq dans un lit deux places, et comme mes parents n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, on n'a du dentifrice qu'une fois tous les deux mois, et on doit se partager le tube à sept. On récupère les vêtements de nos aînés et ils ne sont jamais neufs, et étant le benjamin de la famille, c'est toujours moi qui me tape les vêtements troués, rafistolés et re-rafistolés. Je reconcentre mon attention sur cette superbe fille dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Elle essaie de raisonner son amie. Miranda continue de râler. C'est décidé ! Dorénavant, je la surnommerai Mimi Geignarde ! Vivement qu'on arrive !


	2. Le choix du Choixpeau

Nous voilà enfin à Poudlard. Nous allons à Poudlard en barque, vu que nous sommes en première année et (à mon plus grand désespoir...) je me retrouve tout seul dans la barque. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude...  
Nous voilà devant la grande porte, j'ai un peu le trac avant d'entrer... Et ce n'était pas exagéré puisque en entrant, tous les élèves nous fixent, nous jaugent de la tête aux pieds... Flippant. Dumbledore commence son discours. À vrai dire, je n'écoute pas trop, obnubilé par la fille du train, mais aussi gêné par les regards de tous ces grands. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entends mon nom.

- Argus Rusard.

Je me lève et m'avance vers le Choixpeau, la tête haute, mais au fond, je n'en mène pas large, je ressens un sentiment étrange, un mélange d'excitation et de stress. En fait, je suis si stressé que je me prends le pied dans une marche, et m'étale de tout mon long. L'assemblée se met à rire. Je crois que si ça continue, je vais me mettre à haïr les sorciers autant que je hais les Moldus, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas chose facile. Je me relève tant bien que mal, tout en ignorant les moqueries. Je m'assoie, et on me pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

- Mmh... Tu as une haine immense en toi, mais aussi un grand cœur... Malheureusement tu le caches... Mmh... Où vais-je te mettre...

Je commence à m'impatienter, et je suis sur le point de lui dire de se dépêcher et d'en venir au fait lorsqu'il hurle.  
- SERPENTARD !

Je me lève, puis cours vers la table de ma maison, qui m'accueille assez froidement. Ils ont l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de moi. Bon tant pis. L'avantage c'est qu'ici il n'y a pas de Sang-de-Bourbe...

Je cherche la fille du train des yeux... Et la vois à la table des Gryffondor. Quel abruti ! Je n'avais même pas vu sa répartition, et du coup, je ne connais même pas son nom ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'une fille qui m'ignore ?!  
Énervé, je commence à manger le dîner qui, soit dit en passant, est succulent, sûrement l'un des meilleurs que je n'ai jamais goûté. Je goûte à tous les plats qui sont sur la table, de la tarte à la mélasse, aux cuisses de poulet, tout en passant par de la purée de marrons...  
Une cuisse de poulet à la main, je me tourne vers mon voisin puis me mets à lui parler, la bouche pleine. Il est plutôt sympa... Puis au milieu de la conversation, je lui demande :

- Au fait, comment elle s'appelle la fille là, à Gryffondor ?  
- Laquelle ?  
- Tu sais, celle avec un palmier sur la tête...  
- Ah elle ? Je sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est pas très aimable.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Dans le train, je l'ai vu parler mal à un cinquième année, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a du cran ! Cette fille est frappée, il faut être suicidaire pour faire un truc pareil.  
- C'est clair.

En fait, je ne suis pas du tout de son avis, mais je préfère me taire plutôt que me mettre tous mes camarades de maison à dos.

À la fin du repas, le préfet nous montre où est notre salle commune et le dortoir. Je me demande brièvement où est celle des Gryffondor. Le préfet nous laissa au bout d'un petit moment, en nous ordonnant d'aller nous coucher. Je ne me fais pas prier. J'entre dans le dortoir, il est vert et argent, et nos affaires sont déjà sur nos lits. J'enfile mon pyjama, troué et tâché, alors que ceux des autres ont l'air si propres, si neufs ! Honteux, j'entre dans mon lit et essaye de m'endormir tout en pensant aux événements de la journée qui, le moins qu'on puisse dire, avait été très éprouvante pour les nerfs. Je suis tombé amoureux, ai une migraine à cause de fille, ai eu la honte de ma vie... Ouais, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une nuit de sommeil...


	3. Premiers amis

Je me réveille pour la première fois de ma vie dans une chambre inconnue. Je tente de me souvenir des événements de la veille et surtout de me rappeler où je suis, quand soudain, tout me revient. Je suis dans ma chambre. Ou plutôt, dans la chambre que nous sommes plusieurs à nous partager. Je tourne la tête vers la droite, je vois un garçon en train de dormir. Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche, je vois un autre garçon en train de dormir. Suis-je donc le seul réveillé ? Et à quelle heure doit-on se lever ? Je cherche la réponse à ces deux questions essentielles, quand je vois trois garçons se lever. Je décide donc de prendre leur lever comme une autorisation à m'habiller, et je file sous la douche.  
Je suis en train de m'habiller quand on me tapote l'épaule. C'est un des garçons qui s'étaient levés en premier.  
« Hey, comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Rusard. Argus Rusard.  
- Enchanté Argus, moi c'est Killian McKlei » me dit-il avec un très fort accent irlandais.  
Il tend la main vers moi.  
Je m'en saisis maladroitement et lui serre la main.  
« Moi, Kentin et Spike avons remarqué que tu restes seul depuis hier. Si tu veux rester avec nous, il n'y a pas de problème. Quoique... Quel est ton statut du sang ?  
- Sang-Pur.  
- Dans ce cas, pas de problème. Nous ne traînons qu'avec des Sang-Pur : après tout, pourquoi des personnes de notre rang resteraient avec de vulgaires Sangs-Mêlés, ou pire, avec des Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Jamais on ne me forcera à rester avec des inférieurs.  
- Bien, tu es accepté officiellement dans la bande. Tu viens, on va manger ? »  
Je lui emboite le pas, tout en me demandant qui peuvent bien être ces fameux Kentin et Spike. C'est en arrivant à table que j'ai ma réponse. Ce sont les deux autres qui s'étaient levés tôt. Killian se met en face d'un blond, et moi en face d'un brun.  
« Argus, je te présente Spike –il me désigne le blond– et Kentin –il me désigne le brun en face de moi. Les gars, voici Argus, c'est un Sang-Pur.  
- Salut » me disent-ils en mâchonnant un bout de pain.  
Nous parlons pendant tout le déjeuner, si bien que nous arrivons en retard en cours. Mais je m'en fiche. Parce que pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai des amis.

-

Voilà!Et oui,c'était court,mais j'aime pas faire des chapitres long!Maintenant,j'ai une petite annonce a vous faire:  
En tant qu'auteur sadique,je vous propose un petit jeu:

-Celui ou celle (ou ceux ou celles) qui devineront d'où j'ai trouvé le nom de Kentin et de Spike,seront LES SEULS à lire le prochain chapitre, avant tout le monde,et quand je dis avant tout le monde,c'est avant même qu'il passe à la correction!MOUAH AH Ah!  
-toi Mia!  
Voici les indices  
-Le prénom de Kentin est tiré d'un jeu sur internet.  
-Le prénom de Spike est célébrissime,si on est friand des trucs des années 90-2000


	4. Objectif et première discussion

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que notre cher Argus avait rencontré ses trois amis et il pouvait maintenant dire avec conviction qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de toute sa vie. Il avait en effet un emploi du temps très chargé: entre les cours et les repas, lui et ses trois amis s'amusaient à lancer des bombabouses sur des Poufsouffles, terroriser des Nés-Moldus, ou, tout simplement, se goinfrer de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ou de chocogrenouilles. Le seul bémol dans ces journées idylliques était qu'il n'avait pas pu une seule fois adresser la parole à cette magnifique inconnue, qu'il appelait dans sa tête "Bella" parce qu'elle était belle, et que l'italien ça faisait cool et romantique. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de Bella a ses amis, il avait trop peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

"Il faut que je lui parle et devienne son ami" pensa Rusard, tout en mâchonnant une dragée surprise.

-A quoi pense-tu Rusard ? demanda Kentin

-A une fille ! s'exclama Spike

Rusard rougit.

-C'est qui? l'interrogea Killian d'un air nonchalant

-Je...je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas?!

-Je ne connais pas son nom.

-Elle ressemble à quoi?

-Ah! Elle est si belle!

-Ça, on s'en doute! Mais encore ?

-Elle a les cheveux noirs, méchés. Une grâce sans pareille, des beaux yeux si expressifs...

-Tu dois parler de Meagan Cross.

-Peut être. Je ne sais pas.

-Bon, allons nous coucher, on verra ça demain.

Et les quatre amis allèrent se coucher

Le lendemain, Rusard se réveilla en pleine forme, et se promis de parler à Bella (et aussi, par la même occasion, de connaitre son VRAI prénom). Et comme on était samedi, il aurait deux jours entiers pour réaliser sa promesse. Mais la tâche fut plus ardue que prévu. Il ne la croisait que très rarement et lors de ces rares occasions, elle était toujours entourée de cette affreuse Mimi. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, dépité de n'avoir toujours pas atteint son objectif. Il allait se lever afin d'aller dans son dortoir, endroit où il pourrait pleurer de tout son soûl et faire ce que font tous les garçons dans ce genre de situation quand, Dieu, ayant pitié de ce garçon et devant faire sa B.A, exauça le vœu d'Argus. Et d'un coup de baguette magique (quel jeu de mot pourri!), Argus pu voir Bella traverser tranquillement le couloir et, grâce à Dieu! Seule ! Animé d'un élan d'espoir, il s'élança avec la grâce d'un balais vers Bella.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se planta devant elle et lui dit la chose la plus intelligente et élaborée qu'un garçon ai jamais dit à une fille.

-S...Salut.

-Bonjour.

-J...je...je

-Je ?

-Je m'appelle Rusard. A...A...Argus Rusard. Et…Et toi?

-Mes amies et mes professeurs ne connaissent ni mon nom, ni mon prénom, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te les dirais.

-Ah...Euh...OK.

Gros blanc.

-T'as fini? J'ai des choses à faire.

-Non! Je te ...te... trouve très jolie, bégaya Argus.

-Euh...OK...

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'être flattée.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des choses à faire. A plus le bègue!

Avant même qu'il n'a pu dire Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious qu'elle était déjà partie. Cette "discussion" n'avait pas vraiment été telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, mais son vœu avait été exaucé et son objectif atteint. Il partit donc en direction de la Grande Salle d'un pas guilleret.


	5. Et convaincue elle fut

Argus n'en revenait toujours pas. Il lui avait parlé ! Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son existence, il lui fallait devenir son ami. Là, le plus dur serait fait ;il lui suffirai alors juste de déployer tout son charme, et elle tomberai alors comme une mouche dans ses bras. Enchanté à l'idée de ce futur proche, il dansa la gigue, ne faisant pas attention aux regards de Spike,Kentin et Killian qui le regardaient comme si il était fou. Il était habitué à ce regard. Au bout de 2 minutes, Rusard arrêta enfin de danser. -C'est bon t'as fini ? demanda Killian d'une voix agacée. -Oui. -Que nous valais cette … « danse » l'interrogea Kentin d'une voix ironique -J'ai parlé à une fille qui me plaît. -Ah, enfin, il était temps ! -Pauvre fille chuchota Spike Argus regarda brièvement sa montre, puis, d'un air affolé, détala hors de la salle commune. -Il est fou….murmura Spike Mais Rusard n'était pas fou, simplement amoureux. Et il était l'heure pour lui d'espionner Bella. Cela faisait depuis qu'il lui avait parlé (soit, il y a 14 jours, 5 heures, 23 minutes et 6 secondes) qu'il l'espionnait, si bien qu'il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, et qu'il était maintenant capable de dire à quelle fréquence elle allait aux toilettes ou que (chose qui lui semblait avant impossible) elle n'aimait ni la tarte à la mélasse, ni le jus de potiron, ni la biéraubeurre. Elle mangeait aussi énormément, ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute son (adorable) embonpoint et ses (merveilleux) bourrelets. Pas étonnant que ses amis le prennent pour un fou. Il faut vraiment être fou, fou d'amour pour fixer une fille toute la journée. Une dispute tira Argus de ses pensées. -Je te déteste ! Comment peux-tu prétendre être ma meilleure amie ?! -Je crois que les autres avaient raison. Comment ai-je fais pour devenir amie avec toi ?tu n'est qu'une sale petite Sang-de-bourbe ! Rusard vit alors Bella courir dans la cour humiliée par l'insulte de Mimi. Elle alla se mettre dans un coin, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Rusard s'approcha : - Ca va ? -Laisse-moi ! Mais Rusard ne voulais pas partir. Il s'assit alors par terre, en face d'elle. -Je t'ai dit de partir ! -Ce que Mimi Geignarde t'as dit n'étais vraiment pas sympa. -Comment la tu appelé ? -Qui ça ? -Mimi. -Euh…Mimi Geignarde dit Rusard d'une voix craintive. -Joli surnom…Ca lui va vraiment bien. C'est toi qui as trouvé ce surnom ? -Oui. Rusard s'aperçu alors qu'elle ne pleurait plus, et il se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas joué la comédie. -J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'a dit ça. -Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées ? -Mimi m'a reproché de ne m'intéresser à aucun garçon. Je lui ai alors dit calmement que je n'avais pas la tête à ça, et elle m'a répondu que j'étais vraiment trop coincé m'a énervée et je lui ai rétorqué qu'il vaut mieux être coincée qu'être une fille facile qui fais les yeux doux au premier porteur de chromosome Y qu'elle ne lui a pas vraiment plu, et elle m'as dit, qu'elle, au moins, ne finirai pas vieille lui ai demandé comment elle pouvait prétendre être ma meilleure amie…. -Oui, j'ai entendu la suite -Tu nous espionnais ?! -Oui...enfin non...Pas vraiment…balbutia Argus -De toute façon, je m'en fiche, ça fait au moins un témoin de la méchanceté de Mimi. -Tu veux te venger ? -Bien sûr. -Tu as besoin de mon aide ? -Toi, m'aider ?!Tu rigole ! -Tu dis ça comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire Poufsouffle remarqua Argus, vexé -Je veux me venger à la loyale. -Qui te dis que je voulais que tu te venge à la déloyale ? -Les Serpentard ne sont jamais loyaux…. -Si tu le dis… la coupais-je dans sont élan -…Mais c'est d'accord. -Qu…quoi ? -C'est d'accord, j'accepte ton aide. Mais à une seule condition. -Laquelle ? -Que tu arrête de bégayer. J'ai HORREUR des bègues. -Marché conclu. Et les deux camarades s'en allèrent en courant en direction de la bibliothèque, afin de pouvoir commencer à préparer la vengeance de la jeune Griffondor. 


End file.
